Air Ride Checkers
Air Ride Checkers is a "board game" made by Poyo Ride. It isn't actually a board game though. All you need is a checkers board and some cutouts of characters or something like that, just, no one can be the same character. How To Play To play, you must pick 6 characters, and bench 3 and put 3 on the field. Turns are based on a chart which tells which character goes first depending on the highest ranked character on the board. Therefore, each player has 3 turns each round. A turn means you can move to another square nearby. Some squares in the middle will have an ability tank which allows your character that gets it to use their special ability. Some will have power ups like the Fire Blast, and a piece. 3 pieces will let the character use the Dragoon and the Hydra, depending on the pieces. To get to abilities and pieces, you must land on the square the item is on. If a character gets defeated, the player will have to switch out to a new one. To defeat a character, its like checkers where you bump into the player you can take away 1 HP. Each character also has a secondary attack and, as mentioned, a special attack. A character goes back one space if they are hit. Turns also mean you can switch out to a benched character. After hit 3/4 times, or pushed off the edge, the character is defeated. Defeating all 6 characters on the opponets team means you win. The Dragoon will let players move to any space. The Hydra's ability is unconfirmed Classes are in the game too that allow characters to do different stuff Classes All Around Nothing special Power Hits Characters for 2 damage. Unchanged in the revamp. Defense Has 4 HP instead of 3. Originally, this class had 6 HP while others had 3, and was buffed when MAX HP became 6, Technique Technique characters can move 2 spaces backwards, but are launched 1 space farther than normal. These are essentialy the worst class with their special ability being outclassed by A character from another class and the olny class to have a disadvantage. Their bad knockback also prevents an HP avdvantage win in a Chase scene. However, in the May Update, the Technique Class was buffed. They can move twice in one turn if their first move in that turn is diagonal. However, when hit, they are launched 3 spaces back. However, they are immune to falling off the edge. Speed Can move 2 spaces. Can also home in on opponets within 3 spaces and damage them. Tricky (Removed) Can hide underground for one turn. When underground they cant move or be hit by attacks (except Garchomps earthquake) until they come back up. Removed in the revival of the game. Playable Characters The Characters are from the air ride series Confirmed Character List Character Attacks White Kirby-Hits anyone two spaces away from him. If they are one space away from him, they are knocked back, if two spaces away, they are not. Rayquaza-Hits someone 2 spaces away from him. Character Abilites Each character has a Special Ability they can use to change the battle. They must land on the ability square to use it *White Kirby-Allows Him to dash away back 5 spaces to his right, this can be used to get out of tough situations. Also if he hits someone he wil do 1 HP to them *Blue Kirby- Has 2 options, Dashes to the nearest opponent and knocks them for 1 HP. or go 5 spaces in the direction of the nearest piece space *Yellow Kirby and Red Kirby-Jumps to anyones space, Knocking them back 2 spaces and taking 1 HP *Green Kirby- Jumps to an opponent and slashes them with the thundersword doing 2 damage and Knocking them back 2 spaces. Then, anyone on a space he can move to after jumping is knocked back 1 space up and loses 1 Hp *Brown Kirby-If anyone is 2 spaces. he will wrap the opponets in his wings and launch them. cannot be used if he Is not near anyone. this does 1 hp of damage, it will launch opponets to a red space of the players choice *Darkrai-Puts everyone else to sleep and gets to move 5 more times, allowing him to stock up on items, and hit people. *Rayquaza-TBA *Garchomp-Knocks everyone within 2 spaces from him area out and does 1 damage to them *Mewtwo-Mega Evolves allowing it to use shadow ball to hit opponets he is facing for 1 HP with no knockback. Lasts for 3 turns. *Purple Kirby-Heals 1 HP *Mega Man-Hits someone withn 3 spaces with a shot, doing 1 Hp, with no knockback. *Dyna Blade-Tramples the board, people within 3 spaces of her take 1 HP, the rest are knocked back 1 space to their left. *Shadow Star/kirby-Anyone he is next to will be killed. *Giratina - Uses shadow force to land on an opponets space, and do 1 damage to them. He then goes back to his old space. *Meta Knight-Meta Knight goes to one of the spaces on the edge of the board, and does a complete lap around the board only using the spaces on the edge of the board. If you are on a space on the edge of the board, you take 2HP of damage, and it pushes all of them off the edge. *Jumping Assbot-Jumping Assbot jumps on the stage, knocking everyone back 1 space to their right. *GKAR Purple Kirby-Purple puts thumbtacks on every space he can move to. If someone lands on a thumbtacked space, they lose 2 HP, but wont be knocked back. *Bandit-Bandit throws a beer bottle to his right. Hitting anyone for 1HP. *Foxy-Foxy sprints to the other edge of the stage, knocking anyone in his way back and eventullay off the stage. *Freddy-Freddy does smething special for the next two turns. He waits the two turns. Players have the option to skip their turn, or go to anybodys space and take 1HP from them. Freddy automatically skips his turns and is invincible. If you did not skip all turn, Freddy hits you and does 2 damage. Epic Chase Scenes These were first discovered by Poyo Ride playing the game with a friend when first making it. Whenever there is only one player left on each side, an epic chase scene happens. If one happens, you must be very cautious not to let yourself take a hit if even in HP with an opponet. Chase scenes were first discovered when Poyo Ride was playing with a friend. He had camped out with Orange Kirby while White and Silver Kirby teamed up with the fighting. After Silver was down, Mewtwo was Ko'd, and it was a chase scene with Orange VS the shadow star. Tips *Ability Capsules are key to winning a chase scene. If you grab one, some abilities can win you the match. Freddy does not have a very good one, as there are no other players to attack for the opponet. Jumping Assbot's only works if the opponet is at the edge of the right side of the board. Brown has a bad ability that is on par with Freddys, as it doesn't do damage, and only works if someone is close. On the other hand, some people have good abilities. Darkrai, for example, can move close up to foes for damage. White can set up his foe into a backwards rush. Blue Kirby has to have the best one for a chase scene. His lets him hit anyone. Green Kirby's is pretty good, too. *HP Advantages can be amazing factors in chase scenes. In a chase scene he had with a friend, he discovered HP advantages can do a character good in a chase scene. He had Brown Kirby fighting an All Patch. He had an HP advantage. So Brown went close up into the All Patch so the All Patch would hit him back, and he hit the Patch back, killing the patch and winning the match. Updates The game was revamped on May 3rd, 2016. To learn how to play the older game, just use the History Button to find an edit before the Third. Rules were changed, and classes got buffs and nerfs. Category:Misc